


You Don't Deserve It

by Gaaybriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it fic for an end scene in Civil War. Spoilers ahead! Don't read if you haven't yet seen Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> As the fight between Steve and Tony comes to an end, Steve starts to embrace a future with Bucky.

Steve’s heart jackhammered beneath his heaving chest. He looked down at Tony, the blood dripping from his nose, the pain in his eyes. He ripped the shield from its place in Tony’s chest and fell over. 

The pain radiating through his body was enough to keep him grounded but as his eyes drifted over Tony’s metal form and landed on Bucky he hauled himself to his feet.  
The few steps to Bucky took an eternity and there wasn’t a part of Steve’s body that would stop screaming for him to just lie down and sleep. He never took his eyes off Bucky and, even though he didn’t think it possible, his heart sped up as he leaned a hand down to grab Bucky’s remaining arm and pull him to his feet.  
He took a deep breath to try and slow everything down; it didn’t work. Steve leaned into Bucky and didn’t even close his eyes when their foreheads met. He needed to keep Bucky in his sights, he’d lost him too many times already. 

Steve brought his hand up from where it was clutching Bucky’s arm to curl his fingers around the back of Bucky’s neck. Steve tilted his head while he brought Bucky closer to him and he tried to put forgiveness and love and consolation into the touch of their lips but he had no way of knowing if Bucky understood it all. He could feel the hot sting of tears on his cheeks and he wasn’t sure if they were coming from his eyes or Bucky’s, it didn’t matter really. 

Pulling back, Steve slid his hand back down to Bucky’s. He looked into Bucky’s face but his eyes were cast downwards. With a little squeeze of his hand his eyes met Steve’s. 

The sound of scraping metal brought their attention back to Tony lying behind them. Steve was sure that Tony had been telling the truth when he said he had tracked them down on his own to call a truce but was also sure that everything had changed. They needed to leave, Steve had no idea where they could go, where there was left to run. He only knew that he had to have Bucky by his side while they figured it out. He picked up the shield and pulled Bucky’s arm over his shoulder. As he turned to walk away Tony called after him,

“That shield doesn’t belong to you!”

Steve stopped. He could feel the weight of Bucky on his shoulder and by his side and suddenly he could feel the immense weight of the shield and all it represented: a persona that Steve could no longer relate to.

“You don’t deserve it!”

Without looking back at Tony, Steve dropped the shield. It hit the ground with a thud. He brought his hand up to steady Bucky and began to walk away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Steve, I-“ Bucky stopped. He bit his lip and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” They both scanned every inch of the room in an effort to not make eye contact. The absence of other people in the room made the silence crushing. Steve walked toward Bucky where he was sitting on the bench, his left shoulder bandaged up. 

Steve's hands were jammed into his pockets and his eyes fixed on his shoes. With a harsh intake of breath Steve managed to bring his eyes up to lock onto Bucky’s and with another step forward he took his hands out of his pockets and hesitantly placed them on Bucky’s shoulders. Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky’s forehead. He heard Bucky breathe out a slight chuckle. Steve smiled and brought his hands down to rest them at Bucky’s waist.

“What would Sarah say if she could see us now?” 

Steve laughed and slid his hands down Bucky’s thighs and back up again. Bucky nodded at Steve’s movements,

“You trying to give me something to dream about in there?” Steve threw his head down in embarrassment and then looked back up into Bucky’s eyes.

“I will miss you, Buck.” The air was tense and serious once again.

“I know you will.” Bucky brought his hand up to Steve’s cheek. Steve leaned into the touch and pressed his lips lightly to the inside of Bucky’s wrist. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“I never have.” Steve’s arms wound round Bucky’s neck and pulled him close. He felt Bucky’s thumb stroke circles into his back and he breathed Bucky in, trying to take in enough to last until they could see each other again but he knew that he would never have enough of Bucky.


End file.
